


The Sound of Comfort

by writersblocktm



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gen, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblocktm/pseuds/writersblocktm
Summary: Lance has a much needed talk with Shiro in the middle of the night. Feelings and comfort ensue.





	The Sound of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent fic that has been done before. Also my very last minute addition to JuLance. Hope you enjoy!

     Lance couldn't sleep. After spending hours tossing and turning, he gave up and let his racing mind take control.

     Keith, Keith, Keith. He took up a lot of his thoughts. His stupid eyes, his stupid lips, and his stupid mullet wouldn't leave him alone. He tried to think about Allura; how pretty she was and the hug they had shared recently, but somehow Keith intruded his attempts.                

     However, Keith was the least of his worries. They were heading back to Earth and Lance would finally get to see his family. Sure, he was excited and couldn't wait to find comfort in his mother's hugs again. At the same time, he could picture the shock, and potentially the hurt that would be written across all of their faces. Sometimes, when he let his mind wander far enough, he could picture his house in ruins, the life of it, and his family greedily taken away.

     Then there was his insecurities, the ones that ate at him all day, never letting up. They constantly nagged at him telling him that he wasn't useful, he was a waste of space and the team's time, that we didn't have a "thing". He tried his hardest to ignore them, worked to push them to the back of his brain, but they wouldn't leave him alone. Instead, he put on the mask of a goofball and a flirt. If he couldn't rid himself of his insecurities, then the least he could do was save the rest of the team from hearing them. They had more important things to worry about.

     Lance continued to let these thoughts take control, hoping that once he paid attention to them they would go away. This didn't happen. Eventually, they became too much. Too much. Too much. Too much.

     Lance rolled out of bed and walked out the door before he could change his mind. The planet the team was currently on conveniently had a hotel and all of their rooms were bunched together. Lance stood in front of the door of Shiro's room and hesitated. Shiro was surely asleep and wouldn't want to be bothered by Lance. At the same time, this was the worst it had ever been and that scared him. He knocked.

     "Yes?" Shiro's voice was groggy, yet something told Lance he hadn't woken him up.

     "Uh, it's Lance, I was wondering if we - if I could, uh talk to you."

     "Come on in," was Shiro's reply.

     Lance could see how tired Shiro was. There were bags under his eyes, his whole body was slumped as if we didn't even have enough energy to sit properly and he simply looked as though all we wanted to do in was curl up and sleep. Lance could sympathize with this and was certain he looked fairly similar.

     Once Shiro properly registered that Lance had entered the room, he motioned for Lance to sit beside him on the bed.

     "Couldn't sleep either?" Shiro smiled, but there seemed to be some tension and strain behind it.

     "Uh, yeah actually. I thought you might be able to help." As soon as those words had left Lance's mouth he regretted them. It was true, Shiro could probably help him. That didn't mean he actually wanted to though. It was a stupid idea to come here.

     "Well, let's see. Is it nightmares?

     "No.”

     "Insomnia?”

     "I don't think so.”

     "Restlessness?”

     "Nope."

     A silence settled on the two of them. Lance had no intentions of being the one to break it, so he waited for Shiro to clear his throat and continue.

     “Lance, I really want to help you but you’re going to have to tell what’s wrong.”

     Shiro wanted to help Lance. He couldn’t understand as to why, but it gave him the push to confide in him a little bit. Lance took a deep breath and started talking.

     “My brain is just too overloaded and no matter how hard I try it just won’t shut down. It constantly swims with thoughts about my family and my, uh, insecurities.” Lance’s voice grew quieter as he said the last word. Shiro was shocked. He was fully aware that Lance was often homesick, but insecurities was a new one. For obvious reasons, he found it difficult to see him having insecurities that were so persistent that they robbed him of sleep. It didn’t matter what Shiro thought right now, though. He was determined to make Lance feel better.

      “Would you be willing to share what these insecurities are?”

     Lance fell silent, clearly carefully forming his answer. “I feel as though I’m a burden to the team. I mess up important missions. I can never seem to find a way to help; I’m simply here and usually in the way. Everyone else has their own thing that sets them apart and makes them useful. I just don’t. Not to mention all the conflicting feelings about Allura and Ke-”

     He immediately stopped talking, instantly regretting the last sentence as felt his face start to heat up. Shiro’s expression briefly slipped into one of confusion and shock, however he quickly recovered and looked at Lance with a small smile.

     “Let me ask you a question, Lance? Who cracks the jokes around here? Who lifts the team’s spirit?”

     “Uh, m-me, I think.”

     “Exactly. Who has saved our butts on multiple occasions with their sharpshooting?”    

     “Me?”  

     “Right, so clearly you are very important to the team. There would be nowhere near the amount of successful missions there if we all were moping around and I’m pretty sure we would be dead if it hadn’t been for you and your sharpshooting in tight situations. We all love you, Lance and I hope you know that.”

     Lance could feel tears welling up in his eyes and used all his willpower to keep them there. He didn’t want to break down in front of Shiro, someone who had been his hero for many years. Instead, he wanted to let Shiro  know how much what he just said meant him.

     “Thank you so much, Shiro. I can’t tell you how much that means to me.” His voice cracked and wavered as he spoke.

     “You don’t need to thank me, Lance. I’m simply speaking the truth. Now, you mentioned Allura and I think you were going to mention Keith. Would you like to talk about that?”

     Lance felt his blush return in full force paired with a sick feeling in his stomach. Recently, he had noticed that he thought about Keith in the same way he used to think about Allura. His feelings for Allura seemed to be fading while his feelings for Keith grew slowly, but surely. This fact terrified him. He wondered how Shiro would react if he told him this. Lance could picture the look of disgust on his face. Keith was his younger brother after all, and a boy at that.

     Still, Lance desperately wanted to get this off his chest, so he didn’t have to deal with the awful whisperings of his mind.

     “I had this massive crush on Allura, as I’m sure you know.” Lance joked, even though there was no humour behind it.

     “Yes, all of us are aware of your crush.” Shiro chuckled quietly.

     “Well, my feelings for her seem to be fading.” Lance tried to be nonchalant but his voice gave him away. Again.

     “Oh.”

     “Yeah. Those feelings are fading but there are feelings that are growing much, much stronger,” He looked at his feet, not being able to bring himself to look at Shiro. “Feelings for Keith.”

     It was at this point that Lance could no longer hold back the tears. He let them fall and his whole body shook with sobs. Once we managed to gather enough breath he choked out “I know, it’s disgusting. I’m disgusting.”

     Shiro didn’t hesitate to put, what he hoped was a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder. Through that simple touch, he could feel how much he was trembling. It was incredibly hard for Lance to tell him about his developing crush on Keith and he couldn’t be prouder that he had.

     “Take a couple deep breaths for me. If you want you can do it with me.” Lance did what Shiro told him to do, steadying his breathing. Now, the tears fell silently.

     “You are not disgusting, trust me. I don’t think I ever told you about Adam.”

     “Adam?” Lance finally looked at Shiro, puffy eyed.

     “Adam, was my boyfriend before I left for the Kerberos mission. Well, more like fiancé; we had plans to eventually get married.”

     “Boyfriend? Fiancé?” Lance’s voice was quiet and unsure. If it hadn’t been for the fact that it was dead silent, Shiro would have missed it.

     “You heard me correctly.” Shiro shot Lance another smile, this one more relaxed.

     “Oh.”

      Shiro watched as some of the tension was released from Lance’s shoulders. He wasn’t done yet. Not until Lance was as at ease as much as we could possibly be at this moment.

     “I’m not going to lie and say it was easy. I had a hard time accepting that I had no interest in girls whatsoever and I also felt a lot of fear over being judged. Then I met Adam. He helped overcome that fear and taught me to ignore the all the people who weren’t. It wasn’t hard to fall in love with him.”

     Lance’s tears had slowed and he was hanging onto every word, a question that demanded asking at the forefront of his mind.

     “How did you, you know, come out?”

     “The only person I really formally came out to was Keith. As close as we were, it was extremely difficult and nerve wracking. I honestly think that the closer you are to someone, the harder it is to come out to them; you feel as though you are letting them down, even though you really shouldn’t be. Lance, if you’re thinking about coming out to the rest of the team, I encourage you to do so, but allow yourself time. Allow yourself time to fully accept yourself.”

     “Thanks for the advice Shiro. I plan to tell the team that I’m - that I’m bisexual, but I haven’t fully come to terms with it myself. I think I’m one step closer to accepting myself after tonight, though.” Lance offered Shiro a soft smile one that he returned.

     “No problem, Lance. I’m proud of you.”

     Lance’s smile grew and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Shiro. Shiro hugged Lance back and Lance reveled in the calm and comfort that the hug provided him. He drew back, bid Shiro goodnight, gave him another word of thanks and walked to the door.

     “Oh, and Lance, I will do everything in my power to make sure you get home safely.”

     Lance’s smile grew to the biggest smile he had worn in months and as he walked back to his room.

     For once, he fell asleep quickly, Shiro’s comforting words playing in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> My son needs some hugs.
> 
> This is my first fic and constructive criticism is welcome (please be gentle).
> 
> Side note: A multi-chapter Klance fic is in the process of being plotted. Keep an eye out if that interests you.
> 
> Please comment, I’m kind of lonely.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
